Before He Cheats
by XxBella-Marie-SwanxX
Summary: ok so this is a one shot about Bella and Edward, duh. it just popped into my head so i hope you like it. Bella catches Edward with anoter girl. what will happen? read to find out. R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

Before he cheats

**Bella POV**

It was me and Edward's one-year anniversary. It had been a year since I moved here and found my perfect boyfriend. The bell just rang dismissing us from school. In the past year Jess grew to hate my guts. It really sucked but at least I still had Angie. Jess ran up to me as I was on my way to the parking lot. She has always been jealous of me and Edward and I think that's why she ended up hating me.

"Bella wait up!" I heard Jessica yell from behind me. I turned to see her almost to me, there was nowhere to run now, and I would just have to face her.

"What Jessica" I asked. It was almost a snap but not as harsh. She didn't seem to notice.

"So I hear it's your one-year with Edward. Congrats." She said with a smile. I was so confused. I thought she hated me.

"Um thanks?" I said looking into her eyes to see what she was up to.

"So how are you guys going to celebrate?" she asked in a casual way. This was way past weird.

"I think he's taking me to that club in Port Angeles." I said trying to remember the name.

"Oh, The Roxx?" she asked. Ya that was it. It was an adult club that him and his family went to all the time. They all have fake ID and they made me one last night. I was so excited.

"Ya that's it" I said smiling.

"Cool, well I better go. Bye." She said walking away. That was all to weird. I ran over to Edward and tripped just as I got to him and fell into his arms and perfect chest.

"Some times I think you do that on purpose." He said with a big smile.

"I'm a klutz, I can't help it." I said innocently. He laughed a little while as he opened my door to get in the car.

"Bella, you are the cutest human." Edward said with a chuckle.

"I better be" I scowled. He burst into laughter then. Once he was done he took in a big breath.

"I love you so much" he breathed. My heart fluttered at his words and I saw him smile. He had heard the change in my heartbeat; I could feel my face heat up. I could only imagine how red I was.

"I love you too," I said kissing his hand that was entwined in mine. We pulled into his driveway just as Alice and Rosalie pulled ran out.

"Girl we are going shopping for tonight! We are going to look H-O-T-T!" she squealed. He let me go and we ran into Rosalie's Subaru. "We will meet u guys at the club. We want to be a surprise!" Rosalie chirped. Yes Rosalie chirped.

"We can take Edward's Mercedes," I whispered.

"Won't he take it?" Rosalie asked? Alice winked and her eyes glazed over. She was looking into the future to see what car he would drive.

"Nope. He's taking the Volvo." Alice stated. We all giggled just as we pulled into the mall. We walked into the mall and stopped in front of a large store with a neon sign in front of it. I had sworn the first time I came to this mall that I would never shop in there. It looked like a place the Pussy Cat Dolls bought their costumes from. I could never imagine ever wearing anything in here. We walked into the store and instead of picking out a thousand things for me to wear Alice only picked out one. Rosalie disappeared to go find hers and try it on. Once Alice found hers we all went to the dressing room's to try them on and see how they looked on each other. We all looked stunning. Rosalie's dress was skin tight, red. It had an ovalish shape cut out of the chest and instead of straps it was a chain that went around the neck to a square then to the two front corners of the dress. It had a type of netting that connected to the arms to finish it all off. It looked stunning on her. Alice's dress was also skin tight, but didn't hide much skin at all. She was absolutely gorgeous. It was camouflage but had a silverish look to it because it was so shiny. She would have all eyes on her. Jasper was going to go mad with all the emotions that will be coming off all the guys over her. Lucky for Rosalie Emmit didn't have any powers to know what men were feeling or thinking but if they did so much as to show that they were interested in Rose he would be on them in a second flat. I looked unbelievable. I looked very pretty, well for a human that is. Next to them I'm sure no one would even see me. I was in a dress that fit in all the right places, and it was Edward's favourite colour on me. It was very pretty and did not show as much skin as theirs did which I was thankful for. We got out of the dressing room and bought the close. We stopped at the mall bathrooms before we left to change. Once we got out of the bathroom all men eyes were on us. I didn't blush because what they thought was irrelevant to what Edward would think. Plus I was sure I would need it for later tonight, I was going to be bright red the whole time. We were almost to the car when some guys found the guts to talk to us. There were three of them and they were gorgeous, but nothing compared to our guys.

"Hey sexy" a tall medium blond said to Rose.

"Hi" a black, shaggy, skinny with a little muscle showing, guy said to Alice.

"Hello" a brown also shaggy huge build, yet shy guy said to me. Now it was our turn. I could see Rose fuming from here.

"That is a good first impression don't ya think girls? Just a hint, no one likes stuck up jerks." Rose snapped. I could tell she was holding in allot of anger and allot more that she would of yelled at him about, because she could have said so many other things to get at that guy.

"Hi" I said shyly. I couldn't find anything else to say.

"Hey! My name is Alice. This is Tina and Rose," she said being her bubbly self. Tina was the name that we used for me when introducing myself to people. A safety precaution Edward had came up with.

"Hey, would you guys like to come out with us some time?" the Black haired one asked us all.

" Sorry we are married and Tina is taken." Rosalie snapped. I had to hold in a laugh.

"Well I'm sure we could show you all a better time than they ever could." The blond said. Rosalie snorted.

"You are so lucky Emmit's not here. You would be begging for your life at the moment." Rosalie snapped. She pulled out a picture of Emmit from her wallet.

"Dude he's six times bigger than you Jared." The blond howled.

"And he could kick your ass any day." Rosalie added.

"What about you Tina? Do you have a pic of your guy?" Jared asked. I pulled out a picture of Edward. It was my favourite. He, Emmit and Jasper all went out and bought 'skater'cloths. They had baggy pants and a short sleeve over top their long sleeves. Edward looked very cute and it showed all of his muscles in his stomach and his arms. I showed it to the guys.

"A eight pack? Ya right." Jared snorted. " I could take that guy any day." He laughed. I had enough of this now. My shyness was gone and all of the sudden I felt like I was wonder woman. I felt courage that I had never felt before, and had the sudden urge to swear.

"You shut your fucking mouth! Taylor could take you out in one hit! Now we are leaving, and I suggest you stay far away from us." I snapped. All of them looked shocked at my outburst. Jared lifted his hand to slap me but before he could Alice grabbed it and held it back. You could see confusion in his face. He looked like he could break Alice not the other way around.

"Were out of here bitches." The Blond snapped as they whipped around and walked away. The black haired guy hadn't gone just yet.

"It was nice meeting you. Nice car by the way." He added.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you too," she said as he turned away. He lifted a hand in a wave as he walked away. We got in the car and drove away. We got to the house and switched cars right away. We were on our way back to Port Angeles. Once we got there, there was a huge line going right out the door.

"There is no way we are getting in any time soon!" I complained.

"Don't worry, it's under control." Alice said getting out of the car. Rosalie followed her and I did the same. We went to the door wight away. Rosalie went in front of us to get us in.

"Hey, Mike. Can we come in?" he asked in a very seductive tone. The man gulped before replying.

"Of course, your brother told me to save an extra spot, I need to her id" he said looking me over. His eyes were on me a little to long for my liking. Just then Edward was behind him.

"Mike, this is my girlfriend Bella." He said putting an arm around me.

"Sorry Edward, go on in." he said opening the door. Inside was very dark and had red spotlights all over the place. There were normal lights along the sides were the tables were. The place was like a giant square with a smaller square imprinted into the middle. There were two stairs on each side of the door that went down to the dance floor. The top floor was guarded with a neon red fence going around it so that no one fell onto the dance floor. The tiles on the dance floor were lighted individually and changed colours. The top floor was all tables and on the wall opposite to the door was the bar. The place was amazing altogether. We all went to a big table and joined Emmit and Jasper. Jaspers eyes almost popped out of his head. And Emmit just gave Rosalie a big smile. Edward held me arms length away and looked me over.

"You look stunning" he breathed. He took my hand and we all went to the dance floor.

They played:

Enrique Iglesias - Do You Know

Lifehouse - You And Me

Linkin Park - In The End

Linkin Park – Runaway

Madonna - Hung Up (Dance Remix)

Maroon 5 - Makes Me Wonder

Hellogoodbye - Touchdown Turnaround

hellogoodbye - here (in your arms)

Once the song ended Edward wanted to go sit down but insisted that I stay with Alice and the others. We were dancing for a while longer when a really hilarious song came on.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

I couldn't help but think about how Edward would look if someone ever did that to his car. I almost peed I was laughing so hard once I told the rest of the guys what I was thinking. We were all in hysterics in the middle of the dance floor. I decided to go check on Edward because he had been gone for three songs. I told Alice where I was going and headed for the stares. It was so loud you could barely hear yourself think. Once I got to the top stare I saw something I wish I never had to see. Jessica was on top of Edward, _kissing_ him! He had his hands on her shoulders. The doors were right between the two flights so I took off into the parking lot. I remembered where Edward would put his spare key so that if anyone ever locked the keys in he could still get in his car. I put my three fingers into the exhaust pipe and pulled out the key. I got in the car and pulled out paper and a pen from the glove compartment. I wrote down the first thing that came to mind.

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Bella

I put the key back where I got it and walked over to his Mercedes. The song kept playing over and over in my head.

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires... 

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I sang the song as I put the paper under the windshield wiper. Then I pulled out my house key from my purse and dragged it along the side of his car leaving a scratch where the paint peeled. Then I got the car keys from my purse too and opened the car. Once I got in I took my house key and carved my name into the seats. I didn't have a baseball bat but I did see a big stick so that would have to do. I smashed the headlights and watched them shatter. Once that was done I threw it back where I got it. I took my keys again and popped the tires. I was finally done. I put my key back into my purse and went to the exhaust pipe I bent down behind the car. It was dark enough that no one would see me. I pressed the panic button on the car remote. The alarm went of and I put the keys in the pipe and took off for the buss station.

Edward POV 

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" I yelled forgetting the manners my mother had taught me toward women. It was one of the things I carried from my human life.

"I love you," she said sitting back. I had my hands on her shoulders pushing her off without giving away my 'super human strength'.

"Get away from me." I hissed and got her off. She looked like a whore. Her shirt was more like a bra and her shirt barely covered her butt.

"Your loss. You know I'm better than nasty Bella" she said whipping around and taking off. Oh how I wanted to kill her. Not even drink he blood but just watch her suffer. Just as I got over my little fantasy I saw Alice coming at me with the others.

"Edward I just had a vision. Where is Bella?" she said in an angry tone.

"I don't know I left her with you." I was worried sick now. Anything could happen to Bella.

"I had a vision that you were kissing Jessica." Alice scolded. This was not the time for a fight. I needed to find Bella. We all went to the door and left looking for Bella. All of the sudden I could hear an alarm going off and it was loud. x6 louder for us than anyone around. It felt like we were light by a loud speaker that was making the noise. Just then I realized that that was my Mercedes car alarm. We all ran over to the car with our hands over our ears. I let them all go ahead of me, as we got closer. Just then I heard Emmit's voice.

"OH SHIT!" Emmit said with shock in his voice. Everyone had stopped dead stride. I walked up to see what everyone was looking at, and that's when I saw it. My car. I ran to the windshield and took the paper that was whipping around in the wind and read it. I gave it to Alice as I looked over my car. I ran to the Exhaust and got the keys to turn off the alarm. By that time everyone had read it. I stood with them as we looked at my car, my baby totalled.

Bella saw me.

AN: ok so that's my one shot. Hope you all liked it. There are pics of the cars and the dresses on my profile. Please R&R. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey guys sorry but this is just a one shot, I don't plan on writing any more chapters.

If you guys really want me to keep going tell me, maybe if enough people want me to i will. :)

Thanks readers you rock :)

Kirstyn


	3. Chapter 3

The talk

**Emmett POV**

OMG! Bella totally did a number on that car. I couldn't tell if he was more upset about the car or Bella. All we were doing was staring at his car. Rosalie was in awe. She wasn't upset or anything though; she looked like she was thinking.

"Um Edward. What exactly did she see? Its kinda obvious that she saw u cheat." I said a little bluntly. I was the first to talk. Edward didn't look mad at my question and he answered anyways.

"Jessica kissed me and Bella chose that one moment to show up. I got her off of me but I guess it was to late." He said on his hands and knees. This poor guy was going to go chasing Bella; you could see it in his eye.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett was the first to talk.

"Um Edward. What exactly did she see? Its kinda obvious that she saw u cheat." He asked. I was surprised Edward didn't bite his head off.

"Jessica kissed me and Bella chose that one moment to show up. I got her off of me but I guess it was to late." Edward said on the ground. The poor guy worshiped the ground Bella walked on. She had him hopelessly whipped.

"Edward? You look like you could have a heart attack. Is your car really that special?" I asked. Everyone looked at him then.

"The car is nothing without her. Rose, I have to get her back" he said looking up to me with puppy dog eyes. That's what he looked like instead of crying. I bent down with him and took him into my arms. Just then it started to rain. One water droplet landed on our cheeks and made it look like we were crying. I squeezed him tightly to me for comfort.

"Ill make sure you get her back. On way or another." I promised letting him go.

**Alice POV**

Vision

_Bella standing at the bus terminal. Tears in her eyes making her makeup smudge. She looked horrible. Guys were walking up to her but she ignored them until they left. She stood there like the undead, motionless and expressionless. Just then her head perks up and then her face gets almost red with anger. You can see it poring off her. _

End Vision

"Bella" I gasped as I came to my scenes. I realized that I was in Jaspers arms and Edward was standing over me.

"What?" Edward said as I looked at him.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Bella, she's at the bus station. Edward go fix things now!" I commanded blinking rapidly so that I could see normal again. In seconds Edward was running to his Volvo. We all ran to our own so that we could get home ad tell Carlisle and Esme what happened so that when/ if Bella and Edward both came back they would know what was going on.

Careful Edward. Don't upset her. You don't want to push her any farther. Just get her back to our place.

I said in my mind. I had to make sure that he wasn't the one in my vision that got her so mad. That wouldn't turn out well.

**Edward POV **__

I got into my Volvo and was out of there before anyone could object. Alice told me to make sure that I didn't make Bella angry. I guess that was part of her vision. I was in the parking lot for the buss station. I looked over at the terminal and saw Bella. She was sitting on the bench with her hands over her face. I could barely hear her crying so that meant that she wanted to be really quiet so no one heard. I got out of my car and walked over so that I could see her better. She looked a mess, though still beautiful as ever. She had makeup running down her face and she was soaked with tears. Her hair was displaced and a little knotted. I walked over and sat beside her. She didn't move at all, I guess she thought I was just someone waiting too. I pulled my arms around her and put my lips to her ear.

"So I don't get to tell you what happened?" I asked in a seductive tone thinking it might lighten the mood.

"My eyes saw enough. I don't need an explanation." She began to sob. I couldn't stand to see her so upset. I pulled her into my lap, and oddly enough she didn't fight it.

"Bella, I got her off. I don't know when you saw but I was trying to get her off _without_ showing who I was. Believe me Bella _you_ are the only one I would ever kiss." I said kissing her cheek. When all else fails kiss up, it works most of the time.

"I'm supposed to believe that Edward!" she hissed jumping up and out of my lap. "You cheated on me on our one year!" she yelled. All the guys around looked at my sympathetically, and all the girls looked as if they were giving Bella power.

_Poor guy, he's in for it that's for sure. At least he's still alive; if I had don't that Taylor would have killed me._ One guy thought.

_You go girl. You tell him, make a scene. He can't treat you like that even if he does look like he fell from heaven. _A random girl thought. I blocked out thoughts then and went back to my little scene.

"Bella Marie Swan." I tisked as I got up and took her hands in mine. "do you really think I could ever even think about cheating on you? Especially today? You know me better than that." I said with my puppy dog eyes. I saw her eyes melt for a quick second before her guard was back up.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" she yelled once more. " Don't you dare start that. That's cheating and you dam well know it!" she yelled at me. A smirk pulled at my lip but I fought it off. I pulled her closer to me. She and I both knew that she had no chance once I had my mindset of getting her back. I sat back down and pulled her so that she was standing in front of me.

"Bella" I sighed. "I love _you_ more than air. I love you more than anything in existence. Bella you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. _You_ are my reason for existence." I was pleading now. "Bella please don't just jump to conclusions. I swear to God that I did not cheat on you. She just came on to me. I got her off too but it was to late." I looked up to her. It had started to rain and a raindrop hit my eye making it fall down my cheek. It looked like I was crying and if I was human I would be that's for sure. "Bella please believe me." I pleaded. She was my everything and I can't lose her. Not like this.

"Edward." She sighed and whipped away the water from my cheek. " I love you more than you could ever imagine. I believe you." She said with a small smile. I pulled her into my arms tightly. I hugged her for a long time kissing her hair as she cried. Once she was ok she looked up at me. "Oh my gosh! Edward I'm so sorry about your car!" she said wide eyed. I laughed and pulled her into my chest once more.

"Bella who cares?" I asked with a chuckle. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"Edward are you aright? Your not making any sense.' She said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella I got you back. I would give up all my cars just for that. I told you already you are my everything." I said kissing her. Once we broke apart I picked her up bridal stile and brought her back to my Volvo.


End file.
